Las escondidas
by MrRayney
Summary: Ambos siempre tuvieron cuidado de no ser atrapados, pues ninguno de los dos quería pensar en lo que pasaría si su sucio secreto fuera descubierto. Advertencia: Esta historia contiene incesto.


Lifter Puller

Escrito por GregorioFalzar's

Traducido por MrRayney

Para los que me conocen…sabían que iba a llegar este momento. Sabíamos que terminaría traduciendo o escribiendo lemon de la serie en algún momento (siendo este lo primero) y sinceramente no me arrepiento de nada.

 ** _¡ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE INCESTO!_**

Voy a poner ese pequeño mensaje en caso de que la historia lo contenga porque no faltara la persona que venga y reclame que no lo avise. El summary lo dice, el mensaje lo dice e inclusive la opción de personaje dejo en claro de que van a ser pareja. Asi que bastantes advertencias les estoy dando.

Sin nada más que decir y para los que decidieron quedarse a leer la historia, realmente espero sea de su agrado.

 ** _Los personajes de Loud House no son de mi propiedad como tampoco lo es la historia. Lo único que hago es distribuirlas al español._**

* * *

 ** _Las escondidas_**

Lincoln en un principio se había sentido engañado. Lynn le había mentido acerca de algo solo para obligarlo a que participara, mirando hacia el techo tenía mucho tiempo libre para pensar acerca de lo que acontecimientos actuales.

Resulta que ya no era virgen.

Pero también recordó que se sintió increíble. El sonido de la lavadora ocultando sus gemidos, la fría sensación del acero mientras apoyaba sus codos contra la máquina, las manos de Lynn en sus caderas, sus labios envolviendo cada parte de su miembro y como lentamente con su lengua lamia la cabeza.

No podía pensar en formas peores de animarla cuando su equipo perdía.

Uno pensaría que esa sería la única vez que harían algo como eso. Pero ambos hermanos decidieron continuar su pequeña aventura utilizando los fuertes sonidos de la vieja lavadora para mantenerse a salvo de ser descubiertos.

Eran cuidadosos de no hacer mucho ruido y siempre lo hacían de pie. Lucy todavía podría escucharlos desde los conductos de ventilación por lo que siempre tuvieron cuidado de que Lynn no gimiera tan fuerte y cubrirle la boca cada vez que tenía un órgano ya que siempre daba un fuerte chillido utilizando por lo general su mano, pero una vez entro en pánico y la beso cuando su hermana tuvo un orgasmo particularmente intenso.

Desde ese momento dejo te utilizar su mano.

Ellos siempre llevaban puestas sus ropas con Lincoln solo necesitando bajarse el cierre y Lynn bajarse sus shorts ligeramente. Lynn prefería no mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo hacen prefiriendo recargarse sobre la lavadora mientras sentía las manos de Lincoln recorrer su estómago durante el acto sexual. A veces simplemente Lynn haría sus bragas a un lado para que él sintiera el roce de la tela mientras la hacía llegar al orgasmo.

Eso continúo por un largo tiempo.

Siempre pidiéndole que la animara cuando su equipo perdía.

O

Celebrar con ella cuando su equipo ganaba.

A veces ella incluso cambiaría el equipo al cual estaba animando para después fingir gran alegría. El sexo de derrota era más tierno que el sexo de victoria, pero este último era mucho más intenso y emocionante.

La sed y hambre de lujuria la estaban consumiendo por completo.

En algún momento se dio cuenta de que parecía que le gustaba cuando tocaba sus talones, ya que siempre que los rozaba notablemente se volvía mas apretada.

Un lugar extraño para ser sensible, había pensado para sí mismo.

Siempre comprobaban el cesto de ropa sucia primero por si de casualidad se encontraba una de las cámaras ocultas de Luan. Se aseguraron de que en realidad no era el turno de Lori para lavar la ropa por lo que no la encontrarían allí. Sus respectivas habitaciones fueron descartadas desde un principio debido a la poca privacidad ya nadie en la familia estaba acostumbrado a tocar la puerta primero.

Leni los había encontrado con las manos en la masa una vez, dirigiéndose hacia ellos y preguntándoles que estaban haciendo. Por un momento sintieron que estaban muertos y se quedaron quietos como rígidas estatuas.

Lynn no podía elegir peor momento para ponerse aún más apretada.

Sin embargo y gracias a dios que Leni es bastante despistada, ambos lograron fácilmente convencerla de que era una especie de movimiento de lucha libre que Lynn necesitaba practicar. Leni sonrió inocente y radiante, ignorante de lo que en verdad estaban haciendo.

— ¡Eso es genial! ¡Tienes que mostrarme como se hace alguno de estos días!

Dicho eso subió las escaleras mientras tarareaba una canción de Rihanna. Lynn y Lincoln se miraron a los ojos completamente incrédulos por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Que el cielo me perdone, Lynn. Pero realmente agradezco que Leni no sea tan brillante.

—Estoy bastante segura de que aún cree en Santa— respondió Lynn soltando un suspiro de alivio y acto seguido sonrió pícaramente— Ahora ¿En qué momento te dije que podías parar?

Esta vez no hubo ningún juego, Lynn tan solo se dio cuenta de que el lavadero estaba libre. Ella busco por toda la casa hasta encontrarse con Lincoln quien se encontraba leyendo el último número de Ace Savvy en el patio trasero.

Sin decir nada lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta su lugar secreto.

Lincoln estaba un poco confundido por esto. Se había visto obligado a memorizar los programas de los equipos que Lynn apoyaba y ninguno de ellos jugaba hasta la próxima semana. Lynn simplemente se bajó sus shorts deportivos, coloco sus manos contra la pared y espero. Estaba completamente mojada, sus piernas bastante lubricadas mientras pequeñas gotas caían al piso.

Estaba desesperada y Lincoln no sabía muy bien que hacer.

—Vamos, Lincoln.

—No lo sé, Lynn. No creo que esta sea una buena idea en estos momentos.

Ella le devolvió la mirada. Su miembro parecía estar tratando de abrirse paso a través de sus pantalones. Él no podía ocultar, también quería esto.

—Rápido, Linc.

—Yo…yo no…realmente no…

Ella comenzó a girar sus caderas lentamente en un intento por llamar su atención y sacar a flote su lujuria. Lynn volvió a mirar hacia la pared.

—No me dejes así, Linc. Aunque sea solo hoy.

Ella inclino su cabeza hacia abajo. Segundos después pudo sentir algo no solo tocando su trasero pero también deslizándose poco a poco entre su entrepierna. Lynn se mordió el labio mientras sentía como las manos de su hermano se deslizaban debajo de su camiseta, su cabeza descansando sobre su hombro y su aliento sobre su oreja.

—Y yo creía que dirías finalmente que no—se burló Lynn.

Lincoln se maldijo a sí mismo, por más que quisiera intentarlo nunca podría negarse a su hermana.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Que traduzca puro Loudcest no quiere decir que sea lo único que vaya a traducir o escribir por aquí.


End file.
